Une mission pas comme les autres
by Monsieur-Grey
Summary: Lucy a besoin d'argent. Elle va donc accepter une mission bien payée et non dangereuse, pour une fois. Sauf que la team Natsu ne laisse pas un camarade partir seul ...


_**Une mission pas comme les autres :**_

Lucy avait encore besoin d'argent ce mois-ci. Sa propriétaire n'arrêtait pas de lui augmenter le loyer. On aurait presque pu penser à de la persécution ! Elle ne faisait pas ça avant. Mais depuis que la constellationniste avait disparu pendant sept ans sans rien payer - forcément - la vieille dame en demandait toujours plus. Et cela tout les mois. La blonde envisageait sérieusement de déménager. Seulement, elle se plaisait bien dans cette petite maison. Et la vue sur le fleuve lui manquerait ... C'était donc pour ces raisons que Lucy cherchait un travail. Et c'était sans compter sur toute la team ! Et elle imaginait donc le pire ...

 **\- Alors ?! Où est-ce qu'on va aujourd'hui ?! Je m'enflamme !** S'impatienta Natsu

 **\- Je suggère de faire une mission bien payée et pas trop compliquée.** Proposa Erza

 **\- Sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec Erza.** Dit Grey. **Alors Lucy, tu as choisis ?**

Une main sur son menton, la jeune constallationniste cherchait du regard une mission qui lui plairait. Elle en trouva alors une, assez bien payée - 50 000 joyaux par mages ! - et pas trop dure.

 **\- On va faire celle-ci !** S'enjoua-t-elle.

Le chasseur de dragon lui prit la fiche des mains et la lut.

 **\- Quoi ?! Encore ?! Mais on l'a déjà faite au moins deux fois cette année ...**

 **\- Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à rester là.** Affirma le brun

 **\- Tu as bien choisis Lucy.** La rassura Wendy, restée muette jusque là.

Titania arracha la feuille des mains de Natsu et la fit passer à Mirajane. Cette dernière la parcourut rapidement du regard puis sourit.

 **\- Vous allez aider ce bon vieux Yajima ? Comme c'est gentil de votre part ! Il va être heureux de vous revoir !** Affirma la blanche avec son sourire amical toujours affiché sur ses lèvres.

La jeune femme à la chevelure de feu récupéra la mission puis se tourna vers ses compagnons.

 **\- En avant !** Ordonna-t-elle.

* * *

La meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail attendait le train qui les mèneraient à Crocus depuis Magnolia. Depuis que le sort de Wendy censé le calmer ne marchait pas, Natsu appréhendait ce voyage. Les moyens de tranports était son point faible. Idem pour tout les chasseurs de dragon, d'ailleurs.

Alors que le train arrivait enfin en gare, le chasseur de dragon se leva lentement et entra dans le premier wagon en traînant des pieds. Pourquoi Lucy avait-elle choisi une mission aussi loin ?! La capitale était à des kilomètres de Magnolia ! Ce qui signifiait qu'il y aurait plus d'une heure de trajet ! Il n'allait jamais tenir !

Le rose se plaça à sa place habituelle, c'est à dire près d'une fenêtre, l'air frais lui enlevant partiellement son mal atroce. La petite Wendy en fit de même, ne supportant pas le train non plus. Mais elle, contrairement à Natsu, ne se plaignait pas ! Lucy se plaça à côté de la jeune fille tandis qu'Erza et Grey s'assirent sur les banquettes d'en face. Un controleur vint ensuite controler leurs tiquets puis, une fois tout en ordre, le train démarra enfin. Comme d'habitude, Titania assoma le chasseur de dragon de feu pour ne pas endurer ses supplices durant tout le trajet ...

* * *

Ayant déjà fait cette mission plusieurs fois, les mages de Fairy Tail savaient déjà où se rendre une fois à Crocus. Alors qu'ils entraient dans le restaurant, vide à cette heure-ci, les mages firent tous les gros yeux. Une équipe d'une autre guilde se trouvait déjà sur place. Et ils s'avéraient qu'ils se connaissaient bien. En effet, il s'agissait là des mages de Sabertooth, composés de Sting, Rogue, Minerva et Yukino. Ils arboraient déjà les habits du personnel du restaurant.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là eux ?!** S'écria Natsu en pointant du doigt le chessaur de dragon blanc

 **\- On travaille. Si t'es pas content t'as qu'à partir.** Affirma le blond

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ?!** Demanda le vieux Yajima qui entra dans la grande salle depuis la réserve.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant les mages de Fairy Tail.

 **\- Ah ! Voici la deuxième équipe dont je vous ai parlé.** Informa le propriétire du restaurant

 **\- Vous auriez pu nous dire qu'il s'agissait de Fairy Tail.** Pointa Minerva

 **\- Si je l'avais fait, vous seriez partit la queue entre les jambes. Bref, Sabertooth, tous à vos postes. Fairy Tail, suivez-moi.**

Yajima entra de nouveau dans la réserve, suivit de la meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail. Le vieux mage leur passa alors les tenues pour le service puis leur assigna ensuite leurs rôles. Natsu et Grey au fourneaux, puis les filles en salle.

Une fois leurs habits revêtus, les mages allèrent tous à leurs postes. Lucy constata avec joie qu'elle allait travailler avec Yukino, ce qui ne la dérangeait en aucun cas puisque les deux constellationnistes s'entendaient à merveille. Le seul problème restait les autres membres de son équipe. Entre Natsu et Sting qui ne faisaient que se chamailler et Erza et Minerva qui ne se surpportaient pas par moment ... La journée risquait d'être mouvementée.

Et, effectivement, la journée fut un vrai fiasco. Natsu et Sting jouaient à "celui qui cuisinera le plus vite", ce qui rendit les cuisines dans un état effroyable. Il y avait des bouts de viande, de poisson, de légume un peu partout à terre ; de la sauce sur leurs vêtements mais aussi sur les murs, le sol et le plafond ... Quant à Erza et Titania, elle se chamaillaient sans cesse - et encore c'est gentil - et en étaient même venu aux poings, ce qui effrayaient les clients. Lucy, Yukino et Wendy durent se cacher derrière le comptoir pour ne pas subir de dégâts. Ou presque pas ... Les assiettes volaient, accompagnées de fourchette, couteau, verre, et autres vaisselles ...

Avant la fin de la journée, Yajima les chassa tous, et sans même leur donner la moitier de leur salaire. Lucy se retint d'hurler. Elle allait encore devoir se débrouiller toute seule pour pouvoir payer son loyer ...


End file.
